


A Sense of Economy

by useyourtelescope



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: After the scrapes Kitty drew him into while they were merely pretending to be betrothed, Freddy knew better than to expect anything to change once they truly intended to wed.He only wished this latest did not involve his father.
Relationships: Kitty Charing/Freddy Standen
Comments: 46
Kudos: 109
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A Sense of Economy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyNinjaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/gifts).



> Many thanks to snickfic for helping me brainstorm ideas and improve the fic, and to S for reading it over.

When Freddy Standen received a summons from his betrothed to attend her at Berkley Square, he was not at first inclined to treat it with much concern.

After all, he had been planning to do so anyway, since Miss Charing had just returned to London after spending the last fortnight at Arnside, and Freddy had only had the pleasure of her company for one day during that time. Furthermore, given that all Kitty’s missives requesting his presence prior to her trip had been to discuss plans for their wedding and future home, Freddy had no reason to suspect this request would be any different.

He was unhappily startled out of his tranquillity when after the briefest greeting Kitty informed him that not only did she very much fear they had another scrape to contend with, but that this one involved none other than his father.

It took some time for Mr. Standen to come round to this suggestion, for he could not fathom how a man as sensible as Lord Legerwood could have fallen into the kind of scrapes Kitty might have found herself tangled up in, not to mention the fact that Kitty had scarcely been in Lord Legerwood’s company of late owing to her absence from London. 

Although initially dismissive when Kitty revealed her fear that all the spending for their upcoming nuptials had emptied Lord Legerwood’s purse and she would be the reason his beloved family must soon find themselves destitute, Freddy could not easily explain away the conversation Kitty revealed she had overheard between his mother and father on the day they had come to Arnside with Freddy for the wedding of Mr. Penicuik and Miss Fishguard.

Freddy frowned, carefully considering what she told him. “Are you quite sure, Kit?”

“Yes, Freddy, quite sure! Oh, I have been in such a state over it, but you know we were not alone before you all left for London again. I thought perhaps I should write to you, but then I feared it might fall into the wrong hands and you know I would never wish to expose their terrible situation.”

“Yes, of course. But, Kit, I don’t see how it can be as bad as all that.” 

“But it must be!” she insisted, repeating the exact words she had heard Lord Legerwood say to his wife.

“Smoky,” Freddy mused.

“I have been feeling positively dreadful,” Kitty owned, pacing the drawing-room of Lady Buckhaven’s house. Although Meg had been at home to greet Kitty on her return, Kitty had been grateful to learn that her hostess had another engagement that afternoon, enabling her to discuss the delicate matter with Freddy in private. “But while I have been at Arnside I have made a plan, and perhaps, if we are very careful, we can fix everything before it is too late. After all, we can return many of the things we have already purchased for the house, for I am sure I ran away with myself and bought far too much.”

“No, I am sure you haven’t,” Freddy said without giving the matter much thought. He had heard this concern many a time since she had come to London, and though she had allowed her betrothed to bestow her with the rubies he had promised, she was still not quite comfortable with gifts such as these. “Want you to have whatever you like.”

“Oh, I know you do Freddy,” Kitty said softly, halting her steps and moving to sit by him. “And I am very grateful, but you cannot keep indulging me if you must now support all your family—well, except for Meg since she is thankfully already married. But we cannot know when your other siblings will marry, and indeed it will be a very long time before that is even in question for Caroline or Edmund.”

Given that Freddy was already in the habit of taking care of his brother Charlie’s excesses, he was not altogether unaccustomed to the idea of providing for his family. Nevertheless, it should not be supposed that he was able to bear the notion that he might soon be tasked with providing not only for his new wife, but for both his parents and four siblings besides, with immediate equanimity. 

However, as the fastidious Mr. Standen was not the sort of gentleman to pull at his cravat or his hair when faced with such anxieties—for he was far too meticulous in his preparation of these facets of his appearance to disturb them over any apprehensions—the only betrayal of his concern was the increased tension in his countenance. 

Unfortunately, his betrothed was too engaged in the explanation of all she had been pondering in their time apart to take notice and so continued with her speech. 

She had not been easy in the thought that she might have, however unknowingly, caused trouble for Lord and Lady Legerwood, but she proudly announced to Freddy that it was all to change. “You know after keeping house for Uncle Matthew for so long, I am sure that I cannot have not lost my sense of economy entirely.”

Freddy, having had a stark reminder of just how Uncle Matthew kept his house only the week prior, could not be at ease with this statement, and feared his dear Kitty had perhaps returned to Arnside for too long. 

“I am sure there is no need to kick up the dust just yet, Kit,” he said, hoping to put himself at ease just as much as his betrothed. “Might not be anything to fret over, after all.”

But Kitty, who had grown bored very quickly in Arnside now that she could compare it so vividly with London, had not spent all week fretting only to be drawn back into reason so swiftly. She had already gone to the desk to procure some of the lists she had been pouring over. 

Although she agreed that there may not be anything to fret over, this was only because her meticulous planning of their economic future would save his family from ruin. First, she assured him that her inheritance would certainly be made over to Lord Legerwood to pay for what she believed must be insurmountable debts. Before Freddy was able to remind her of the uncertainty now surrounding her inheritance, she had passed the first of her lists to him. His confusion increased when he saw the number of cross marks Kitty had placed next to most of the items on a list made in his mother’s hand.

She explained this was only one of many lists in which Lady Legerwood had advised what was needed for their house, but Kitty said that there was never any need for even half of them at Arnside.

He had only skimmed the first half before he looked up. “Well, these are all for entertaining—stands to reason you wouldn’t need ‘em at Arnside, Uncle Matthew would rather we never came to see him—Now, don’t be missish, Kit. You want to host dinner parties, don’t you?”

Kitty wrung her hands together before admitting she did.

“Well, then. Need to buy these. Can’t invite anyone to dine if we’ve only got two plates between us,” Freddy said sensibly.

“Oh, I suppose you are right,” Kitty said, for as much as she knew concessions would need to be made, it would be very disappointing if she was not able to host _any_ dinner parties once she became mistress of her own house. They need not be lavish affairs.

“I suppose it will be difficult to determine our plans exactly until we know the extent of the problem. I think the best thing to do is that you go to your father directly,” Kitty continued, with renewed energy. This time she did notice the alteration in Freddy’s countenance and she took his hand before pleading, “But you must Freddy!” she said. “I would come with you, but as it is a very delicate matter, he perhaps will not be entirely truthful if I am present.”

Although Freddy had no doubts in his father’s veracity, he agreed that perhaps the matter was best discussed between father and son. 

Despite Kitty’s insistence that he should seek out Lord Legerwood directly, she did not let Freddy leave without reiterating her varied points, and he had considered these in detail by the time he arrived at his father’s club.

“There you are, Sir! Dashed well pleased to find you here.”

Lord Legerwood could not help but note that despite this emphatic assertion his eldest son did not seem particularly pleased to find him in his usual chair at White’s. 

Although none could fault the man’s dress, the Honourable Frederick Standen being altogether just as well turned-out as ever, sporting what Lord Legerwood was assured was the very latest in cravat styles, there was a sense of disarray in Freddy’s expression, and Lord Legerwood ascertained that whatever the errand that had brought him here, Freddy would as lief he hadn’t been required to seek his father out. Given that the last time Freddy had been obliged to seek his father’s counsel, it had been on the matter of investigating Kitty’s French cousin, a circumstance which had eventually led his son to facilitate not one but two elopements on the same day, Lord Legerwood could only wonder at what new adventure Freddy and Miss Charing were now embroiled in. 

His wife had been spending more time with Kitty now that the children had all recovered from the measles, but Emma had not informed him of any new acquaintances that Miss Charing might feel emboldened to assist; nor had he heard his daughter Meg complaining of any unwanted visitors to Berkeley Square, as she had done so frequently when Miss Broughty, as she once was, had been in London. Of course, given the ladies’ interests were currently fixed on preparations for the imminent wedding, and Meg had other concerns with her impending confinement, it was very probable anything of this nature had slipped their notice. 

Still, despite his growing curiosity, Lord Legerwood’s unhurried manners gave his son plenty of room to continue his speech, and Freddy made full use of this time, describing in detail the journey he had made from Berkeley Square to Mount Street, only to find he had missed his father’s departure for his club by a half-hour, before following him to White’s.

This was all relayed from behind the chair opposite Lord Legerwood, for Freddy had yet to avail himself of the seat. When a pause in his conversation finally allowed, Lord Legerwood felt it necessary to suggest this recourse, and Freddy allowed himself to be led in a rather relieved manner. 

Not wishing to sit through another meandering speech, Lord Legerwood decided to give his son a slight prompt. “Can it be that you require my assistance, Freddy?” 

To his surprise, Freddy coloured and looked away for a moment before finally responding, “Yes— No— that is, well. Was wondering whether you might be in need of mine?” This last sentence was uttered with haste, but having had years of practice in listening closely to his son’s words to understand his sometimes quite modish speech, it was intelligible to Lord Legerwood. 

“Frederick,” Lord Legerwood said in a manner that would not have been considered severe by any other than those who knew the man well. “What do you mean by that?”

Freddy’s embarrassment seemed to increase, but he did not wilt under his father’s quizzing gaze, despite the rare use of his proper name. “Just what it sounds,” he replied, unexpectedly firm. “I know it ain’t the thing one likes to talk about but if you or m’mother in any difficulty, know you can come to me.”

Lord Legerwood did not betray any discernible difference in his countenance, but he could not be unmoved by such a magnanimous statement. “I am gratified to hear it.”

His son nodded, clearly pleased that he had not given rise to a rare show of temper from his father. “Good.” When Lord Legerwood made no attempt to enlighten his son on this delicate matter that Freddy had not at all wanted to broach except that Kitty had insisted it was incumbent on him to do so, he cleared his throat. “Dashed better tell me straight. Make a clean breast of it.”

To Freddy’s disappointment, his father showed no inclination to heed him. Instead, Lord Legerwood asked, as calm as ever, “Freddy, may I inquire what gave you such a notion that your mother or I may be in,” he left a pregnant pause before completing, “difficulty?”

Although Lady Legerwood sometimes spent far more than what he might have deemed necessary on the season’s finest, he knew Emma’s habits too well to suppose she had made any grand decisions without consulting him. And if there was something else amiss, she certainly would come to him before she spoke to _Freddy_. 

“Didn’t take up a notion. Kit told me,” he said bluntly.

“I see,” Lord Legerwood said, still measured, for although Miss Charing, now two weeks away from taking the title of Mrs. Standen, had become quite a part of the family, he did not believe she was a confidante of his wife, even if she might be one of Meg’s. But Meg had never been a confidante for Lady Legerwood besides.

“And how came Miss Charing by this information?”

“From you, Sir!” Freddy exclaimed. 

“From me, Freddy?” Lord Legerwood said, unable to prevent the slight raise of his voice.

“Said she heard you.” 

Lord Legerwood’s usually unruffled countenance betrayed a dip in between his eyebrows and Freddy felt his shoulders tighten at a possible remonstrance from his father that must surely follow such a look.

“Am I to believe,” he began, unhurried, “that Miss Charing believes she heard me say I was in dire financial straits?”

“That’s it,” Freddy said.

“And you thought this likely, Frederick?”

“Well, no, I dashed well didn’t! But Kitty was so vexed that she might be the cause of putting you in such a position—with the wedding you know, and then there’s all the things m’mother has deemed necessary for our new house, which I didn’t reckon was needed myself, but it seemed to make Kitty happy—but now it is making her upset because she thinks she has caused trouble for you.” Freddy paused to let out a heavy breath. “At any rate, she insisted I find out what is the matter, and that I promise to tell you she intends to pay everything back when she receives her inheritance.”

“Does she?” Lord Legerwood mused, well aware that the situation regarding Kitty’s inheritance had grown murky since Freddy had first offered for her—or rather, had offered for her at her request, as he had eventually gleaned the truth from the pair after they returned from Arnside with the news of Mr. Penicuick’s betrothal. 

“Yes,” Freddy affirmed. “Indeed, there is no telling what my Uncle Matthew intends to leave her, but she bade me insist that whatever she has is yours.”

“It is very generous of Kitty,” Lord Legerwood replied, growing in amusement. “Though as it seems that Mr. Penicuik’s late romance has revitalised him, I imagine that it will be some time before she sees her inheritance, if she receives one at all.”

“Just so! Told her that as well,” Freddy said, seeming chagrined that his father thought he didn’t know that. “Dash it, Kit made me swear I would say it. Now you can tell her I did so.”

“I am much obliged to Kitty,” Lord Legerwood said. “But Freddy, do you really think I would have sat by while your mother prepared the house you and Kitty are to take with the finest of everything if I had been in such difficulty as Miss Charing supposes?”

“No, I know you would not—that is I did not think you would have, but can’t have been on the town for as long as I have without noticing some men do rather cork-brained things when they find themselves in a spot of bother! Dare say they aren’t as smart as you, Sir, but, well—promised Kit I would do it and here I am. I would as lief rather not have come.”

“I am disappointed to hear that, Freddy.”

“Well,” Freddy said, his cheeks colouring a trifle, “beg pardon, Sir, don’t mean I’d rather not see you of course. But dashed awkward for me, to ask m’father if he’s having money troubles. But Kit looked so distressed about it—well, I couldn’t say no to her, that’s the short of it.”

Even before they had owned to him the truth of how their engagement had come about, Lord Legerwood had suspected that Freddy’s inability to say no to Miss Charing had indeed been the root cause of his adventures the last few months. However, as Kitty’s exploits had been quite charming rather than malicious, he did not think any harm would come of this apart from occasionally putting Freddy in an awkward position, which he rather thought would be of great value to his son.

The escapade with Lord Dolphinton in particular had unearthed new depths to him than Lord Legerwood had previously supposed, in addition to the added benefit of providing an amusing interlude with his wife’s cousin when she had arrived in Berkeley Square to screech about the turn that had been handed to her. Lord Legerwood had not been present, but both Emma and Meg had informed him that though Kitty had shrunk from the lady, Freddy had stood his ground most admirably. And Lord Legerwood had been lightly amused whenever he had seen the Dowager Countess in town since, for she plainly did not wish to show any insult to him, but this was a difficult thing to balance with her disdain for his eldest son and future daughter-in-law.

“I quite understand, Freddy. But perhaps it might be worthwhile if we could understand how Kitty came to such a misunderstanding? I certainly hope I have not given anyone else such a false impression.”

“Oh no!” Freddy exclaimed. “Kitty swore she never spoke a word to anyone but me about it, not even Meg.”

Lord Legerwood took a moment to explain to his son that while he was gratified by this circumspection, he had expected nothing less and had instead been hoping to learn in what context she had heard him make such a remark so that he could ascertain if anyone else might have heard the same comments, and perhaps (though he privately owned it highly unlikely) come to the same errant conclusion.

“Oh. Yes.” Freddy cleared his throat. “Heard you saying to m’mother that you were worried about how much had been spent on the wedding—used the phrase ‘dire situation’.”

When Freddy did not elaborate further, Lord Legerwood asked, “And that was all?”

“Well.” Freddy coughed and coloured at this. “Said it looked like you were about to—" He cleared his throat and avoided his father’s eyes as he hastily explained that Kitty had realised Lord and Lady Legerwood were about to share a kiss. “Of course, you thought you were alone so only natural, but, uh, Kit dashed off after that. Wouldn’t have been proper for her to watch, you know.”

“No,” Lord Legerwood said, maintaining his gravity, though not without effort. However, after Lord Legerwood had coaxed his son into explaining the scene Miss Charing had wandered into in more detail Lord Legerwood was unable to prevent a bark of laughter.

A flustered Mr. Standen had to wait for his father to recover his composure, and Lord Legerwood, no stranger to making others squirm for his own entertainment, took his time in enlightening his son in his betrothed’s mistake. 

It transpired that Kitty’s misunderstanding took place on the date of Mr. Penicuik’s wedding in Arnside, one week prior.

Although plenty of time had passed since the Standens had seen the last of the measles, Lady Legerwood had insisted the children could not risk a journey to Arnside—privately telling her Lord that she thought boredom would endanger them above all else if they made the trip—and Meg had not been in any state to go, her pregnancy such as it was. However, Miss Fishguard had requested that her dearest Kitty spend some time at Arnside since she would soon be setting up her own house in London and would likely not visit often. And so Kitty had stayed in Arnside a week either side of the event, while Freddy and his parents only arrived on the morning of the ceremony, and returned to London that very evening.

During their journey that morning, Lady Legerwood had commented to her husband that she hoped her uncle had been persuaded to part with some of his money to tidy up the place for she was sure Arnside was still in a shocking state. However, on arrival, they had found that even on the occasion of his matrimony, Mr. Penicuik could not be induced to part with his coin. There had been only a smattering of refreshments laid out, likely out of consideration for his own reputation as the gentlemen did not like to be thought entirely tight-fisted rather than consideration for his guests’ parched throats, while the barest hint of decorations suggested a special event was to take place, and Lord Legerwood had not at all been surprised when Kitty had informed them later that these had been entirely her and Miss Fishguard’s efforts. Furthermore, with the exception of Miss Charing, none of the admittedly small number of guests who had wanted to stay in the area either before or after the wedding had been admitted to stay at Arnside, and they had been forced to either be the guest of Mr. Rattray or find their own accommodation. 

On observing the evidence of her uncle’s unchanging nature, Lord Legerwood had, for no other purpose than to make his Emma laugh, made a satirical comment on everything that must have been spent to make the union possible, and that he did not know how the old man’s coffers could handle it in their present dire situation. 

Lord Legerwood did recall that it had been shortly after this private conversation that they had seen Miss Charing, but he had not supposed she had been in a position to overhear any of his statement, never mind misinterpret this jest. However, Lord Legerwood, understandably noting that for Miss Charing her own wedding was, of course, the event of more importance than even the one she had been attending that fateful day, took the error with good humour.

It then fell to Freddy to return to Berkeley Square and relay this explanation to his betrothed, and he did not delay on completing his task.

“But, Freddy…” Kitty said, with growing uncertainty once he had done so, “Are you quite certain that your father was not…” she faltered on how to put it into words. “Was not trying to shield you from the matter? Perhaps he was too embarrassed to admit the truth?”

“Now Kit, that’s coming at it a bit too strong. Besides, fellow laughed in my face when I told him what you heard. If that’s acting, why, he could be on the stage! Come to think of it, suppose he could be,” Freddy mused. “Smart fellow you know, so he certainly could remember all those lines. I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to.”

Kitty paid no heed to this aside, her hands having come to her cheeks, which were turning crimson with haste. The flush was rather becoming to her countenance, complimenting her dark hair and green gown very well, though her beloved did not take heed of this, as he continued to ruminate on his father’s chances at the theatre. 

“Oh, Freddy, I am so very embarrassed,” Kitty exclaimed, unable to yet recall that she would now be able to preside over very lavish dinner parties indeed. “Do you think I have very much offended Lord Legerwood?”

“No, no. What I mean is, couldn’t have. You weren’t there, stands to reason you didn’t offend him.”

Kitty, who was well used to her betrothed’s plain interpretations of speech, tried again, “But he must be angry that I thought as I did.”

“No, not angry,” Freddy said reassuringly. “In fact, said he was much obliged to you,” he added, nodding. “Very gratified.”

“He was?” Kitty replied hopefully. “And he was not embarrassed?” she wondered, though she doubted herself as soon as she had spoken for she could not imagine a man she stood in as much awe of as Lord Legerwood as being embarrassed by anything.

“Dash it, if anyone was embarrassed, it was me, Kit!”

“Oh, of course,” Kitty said, moving to sit nearer her betrothed and taking his hand. “I am very sorry Freddy for making you go to him when I was only being goose-brained.”

Softening at her stricken look, Freddy placed his other hand over hers and squeezed it gently. “Not to worry, Kit. Awful lot on your mind with the wedding and all—and why two weeks with only Uncle Matthew and the Fish for company—err, Mrs. Penicuik that is,” he corrected himself. “Well, it’s enough to drive anyone out of their right mind.”

Kitty was soothed by his reassurance and after a moment let out a giggle. ”I am quite sure I should never get used to calling my dear Fish _Mrs. Penicuik_.”

“No,” Freddy agreed, “but I suppose we must. Just as she will soon have to call you Mrs. Standen.”

Kitty smiled very prettily at this before thinking it was only right that, for his troubles, her betrothed should be rewarded with a kiss. 

Here, finally, was a notion Freddy was only too happy to agree with. 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA Jan 2nd: now we're out of the anonymity period you can find me on [tumblr here](https://useyourtelescope.tumblr.com/).


End file.
